Revolution
by WickedK24601
Summary: Enjolras finds many surprises as he arrives in Paris for the first time, most intriguing of all is Eponine. T, just to be safe. Please review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

"Having fun there?"

The dark haired girl jumped at the sound a a mans voice behind her. She had not heard anyone come up, and was surprised to get caught, which was something that never happened to her. She slowly turned around to face her captor .

He was tall, taller than anyone she had every seen. He had curly blonde hair that rounded out his face in a most tempting way. Despite her situation, she could not help thinking that the man in front of her was very handsome. His face wore a small smirk that did not match his hard-edged sea-blue eyes. He held out his hand and it took her a while to realize that he was asking for the pocket watch that she had been planning to take. She slowly handed it to him, making sure to stay as far away from him as possible. She looked around him to see if she could maybe squeeze through the door and make a run for it.

" I have to warn you, I'm a pretty fast runner." he said, as if he had read her mind.

She met his eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. "As am I, _Monsieur_" her tone dripping with defiance as she almost spat out the last word.

"You know, I just moved here and I don't have a lot of things. You are better suited to take from the man that lives downstairs, he is better endowed than I am."

"I happen to know the man of who you speak of, and he is a friend of mine."

"He is a close friend of mine as well."

"And yet, you offer me to steal from him rather than you. How close of friends can you be?"

The both stared at each other, unwilling to break the eye contact that seemed to spark a fire in the room. Finally he moved out of the way. "Go ahead" he said point out the door " I won't stop you."

She looked at him questioningly and slowly moved to the door. She kept her eyes on him as she passed him. He just stood there silently. As soon as she was out the room she ran to the front door and down the stairs. She had not been able to get as much as she had wanted. She cursed herself for getting caught, but she also wondered who, and why he had let her go.

~0~

"Enjolras! It's good to see you."

"Marius, I am certainly glad to see you as well." he said to the man who had opened the door. He was shorter than Enjolras and he had long dark hair. His light brown eyes were bright with the happiness of seeing his childhood friend.

"Come in, sit down. Tell me, are you settling in well?"

"Well enough" Enjolras replied. "I got quite the welcome from one who claimed to be your friend."

Marius gave him a puzzled look. "Who was he?"

"Not a him, a her. Short,dark hair, brown eyes."

"Eponine!? Oh no she wasn't robbing you was she?"

"No of course not." he lied easily, " She saw the door was open and thought that someone else had come in." he continued, unsure of why he was lying to his closest friend. He never liked lying and avoided it at all costs, but he could not bring himself to turn in the dark haired girl.

"Oh, well how nice of her." Marius said happily. He was always so gullible Enjolras thought. " Do you want something to drink?"

" No I'm sorry Marius, but I must be going. I just stopped to say hello."

"Well all right." his face fell slightly, but quickly recuperated when an idea popped into his head. "You should come to the Cafe Musian today at six. It's just across the street. My friends from school are meeting there."

"All right, I'll come" He wasn't very excited to go, but it was always hard to say not to Marius.

~0~

Enjolras slowly entered the crowded cafe. He looked around for his friend but was unable to find him. He looked it his watch, which read ten past six. He was usually never late, but he had gotten caught up in one of the books he had bought from a second-hand book store he had found during his walk around the city.

"Enjolras! Up here!"

Enjolras looked up to see the familiar smiling face of Marius, who was standing on the second level of the cafe. Enjolras quickly climbed the stairs expecting to find many of Marius' friends, but when he reached the top he saw that Marius was there by himself. Marius laughed at his friend's confused look.

"Over here, everyone is in the back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack**

Marius led his friend into a small room, slightly overcrowded with men that looked around the same as the two. They all stood up to greet the new comers. "Enjolras, let me introduce you to Les Amis de l'ABC" Enjolras couldn't help but smile at the pun, " This is Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuillu, Bahorel, Grantaire and Joly." Enjolras greeted the men that Marius pointed out. "the rest I don't know very well." Marius said in a whisper.

At that moment Enjolras felt a small tugging at his trousers. He looked down to see a boy, no older than ten looking up at him.

"And this is..."Marius started.

"Gavroche" the little boy finished, extending his hand to shake Enjolras like the res of the Amis.

"I have to go and talk to some people. You should try and be social for once Enjolras, you might find these men's views rather intriguing." Marius told him, giving him an uncharacteristicly mischievous smile.

" Well it was a pleasure meeting you sir." Gavroche said and left to follow Marius. Enjolras almost let himself smile at the young poor boy trying to be a gentelman.

Enjolras walked around the room and talked to a few people, but was not particularly intrested in the slurred words coming from the slightly over-boozed men. After a man ranting on about how France needed freedom as much as he needed another beer and a beautiful woman by his bed, Enjolras gave up. He moved toward a small couch at the end of the room. He was only a little ways away when he realized that the couch was not empty and that the person sitting on it, reading a book, looked vaguely familiar. He smirked slightly when he recognized the person, and made his way towards her. She of course was too enthralled by the book in her hands that she didn't notice him coming.

"Having fun there?" he said, repeating the first words he had said to her.

She looked up, surprised for a second before recognizing the man. He took a seat next to her and she instinctively scooted as far away from him as possible.

He usually did not waste his time with girls, preferring to read or study, but he did enjoy the challenge of a good opponent, in an intellectual level of course, and he could tell that this gamine was certainly a good contestant.

She eyed him for a second, then wordlessly returned to her book. His smirk grew even wider, remembering the many times he himself had done that.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until he pulled out a golden object from his pocket.

"Here." he said simply

She looked at his face then down at the item he was holding in his palm. She recognized it immediately. It was the pocket watch she had been about to steal. She blushed slightly, still angry of the earlier incident. "I don't want it." she said, returning to her book.

"Take it." he said more forcefully, pushing his hand towards her.

She jumped slightly at his sudden intensity, but did not shy away. She looked at him in the eye. "I may be a thief, but I do not need your charity." her tone was as hard as her stare.

Enjolras jaw clenched as he stared into her brown eyes, equally as hard. "You try to steal this, but when I offer it to you, you refuse?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you." she could not believe what she was saying. She knew she was being completely irrational, the watch would appease her father and may even gain her and her siblings some scraps of food. Yet she did not want anything this man wanted to give her. She felt as if he were mocking her, and if there was something that she would not stand for was being degraded.

"All right" he looked away from her pocketing the watch. She returned to her book.

Enjolras looked around for Marius. He wanted to leave, but it felt rude to just go, after all he had been invited. He saw him across the room and swiftly got up, accidentally bumping Eponine. "Sorry" he muttered. She just ignored him.

Enjolras walked through the crowed of inebriated men, rolling his eyes. "Marius!"

Marius looked up smiling and holding a drink in his hand. " I'm sorry my friend, but it has been a long day and I am going home, please do not take offense, I am simply just tired."

" All right my friend, I shall see you tomorrow then." he slurred, just as drunk as his friends.

~0~

Eponine had watched the man get up and talk to Marius before exiting. She looked around and sighed, all these young men pretending to want a revolution and instead getting drunk at the meetings. She stood up. She didn't have anywhere in particular to go, but she didn't want to stay at the cafe much longer. As she moved she felt a weight in her right pocket. She dug in it and pulled out the only thing inside it. A round gold pocket watch. How he had put it there without her noticing. She was the master of pick-pocketing, yet this bourgeois had managed to put a large item in her pocket without her noticing. She turned it around in her hand and for the first time noticed the inscription in it. A simple word in curly letters.

_Enjolras_

* * *

**So, yup here is chapter two. I know they have been a little short, but be prepared for an intense chapter 3 and more E/E. Please review, this is my first Les Mis fanfic and i really like writing it, so tell me if you enjoy reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter! Sorry it took so long bt i've been busy and working on other things. Please leave a comment!**

* * *

She looked up again, looking for him, for this Enjolras. He could not have made it too far, it had only been minutes since he had left. Eponine rushed to the door, pushing her way through the drunken men.

"Eponine! Where are you going?" she heard Gavroche's voice somewhere to her left.

"Go home Roche, I'll be there in a little while." she said towards the general direction from which his small voice had come from.

She managed to get through to the door, and onto the balcony. She looked down towards the first floor and saw Enjolras' distinct red coat exiting the cafe. Again she rushed down the stairs, two at a time and ran through the large crowed, then she was finally outside.

* * *

He couldn't help himself, he felt a small smile tug at his lips. He wondered if she had noticed yet. He thought back to when he was a young boy, before his "parents" had taken him in. Who would have thought that all those years of being a pickpocket would pay off in the way it just had.

It was only after a few more steps that he heard something. He stopped and looked around at the empty street. There was still light coming from the cafe and the street lamp at the end of the road, but he saw nothing. He was about to head off when he heard a very distinct, male voice call out:

"NOW!"

* * *

Eponine stepped forward, directing herself to the end of the road. She had seen a shadow move, or at least she thought she had. Then she herd it, a voice that she recognized instantly, and she knew what was about to happen, and she had to stop it.

* * *

Enjolras spun around just in time to stop the fist that came towards his face. He pushed the man back, but felt a strong arm creep up behind him and go around his neck. He tried to stop it, but was too late. He struggled against it, trying to break free of the hold, but three other men had joined in, malevolently grinning at the young revolutionary. One of them, the leader that had called out, moved towards Enjolras. He drew back his right fist, preparing to swing. Enjolras felt the sharp sting as the mans knuckles made contact with his right eyebrow. Blood oozed out of the wound. In the dim light, Enjolras could see a large, and probably stolen ring on the mans middle finger that held drips of blood. He saw him draw his arm back again, preparing for another swing. He ducked instinctively, the fist coming in contact, almost comically, with his captor rather than his own face. Realizing that he was free, Enjolras looked around for a weapon he could use to defend himself. To his right he saw a large branch that had fallen of a nearby tree. He lunged at, dodging another punch that came from another one of the assailants. He grabbed the branch and rolled over on his back, just in time to stop an oncoming cane. He pushed back and had enough time to stand up and face the five attackers. The one that had been holding him back was the first to attack. Enjolras crouched into a fighting position and sung just as the man neared him, making contact with his head. The man fell to the ground. Enjolras looked up, making eye contact with the remaining men, each holding a large piece of pipe, except for the leader who held a sword.

"Don't do it." a voice, a woman-like voice came from the behind the men. The leader smiled, revealing his ugly, yellowed teeth.

"Well look who's come to join the fight. Eponine, long time, no see." he said, turning around to face his eldest daughter.

"Let him go."

"And leave here, empty handed?"

She looked at him, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the golden watch. The men looked at it greedily, but the leader stepped forward, taking it from her grasp and examining it.

"All yours if you leave."

He looked at her for a second, his small mind thinking over his options, then he pocketed the watch and turned back to his men.

"Lets go!"

They all left, two dragging the unconscious body with them.

Enjolras was staring at Eponine, feeling a little light headed. He felt himself start to fall and she rushed to catch him.

"I'm good" he slurred out. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'll take you home, Marius can help you from there."

The walked the few blocks left to his small apartment. He was still a little dazed, but he made it to the building without falling over.

She knocked at Marius' door with no reply. She realized that Marius must still have been at the cafe. Enjolras seemed to realize this too.

"You can go, I can take care of myself." Sadly for him, that was the moment his body decided to go limp and he nearly fell over again, not reaching the floor due only to Eponine's quick reflexes. She watched him try to steady himself. His wound was still bleeding, not a great sign.

"You can go" he repeated, this time looking straight into her eyes.

"No, sadly enough, I can't."

* * *

She made him sit down in one of his chairs.

"Do you have any rags?" she asked, looking around.

"No, but grab one of my shirts, any one will do."

She did as she was told, taking one of his old white shirts from the closet she had ransacked only hours ago. She returned to him and dipped the shirt into a bucket of water that was nearby.

"Look at me"

He obeyed and she began dabbing the wet cloth on his face. He grimaced in pain as she got most of the blood cleaned away, leaving a large, deep cut on his right eyebrow.

"This is as much as I can do. Keep the cut clean. Marius has some friends that are studying medicine, they can help you." she said turning to leave.

"Thank you, Eponine."

She looked back at him. "You're welcome, Enjolras."

" How do you know my naem?"

"How do you know mine?"

They both starred at eachother, niether willing to respond to the others question, until finally Eponine realized that he was not going to divulgue his information.

"It was on the pocket watch."

"Ah, yes, the pocket watch."

"I'm sorry that I gave it to them, but if I hadn't they could have taken something much more valuable."

"What, like my life?" he said, smirking.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

His smirk instanstly faded, realizng how serious this was for her.

"Do you know them."

She looked at the ground, reluctant to answer.

"The leader, he is my father."

They both became silent lost in their own thought. After a few minutes she spoke up.

"I should leave."

Before realizing what he was doing and having no idea why he was doing it he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back towards him. She tried to free herself but his hold was too strong.

"Please monsieur, let me go." she shrunk away from him. How could she have so poorly misdjudged him. He was just like every scum she met on the street, only wanting one thing from her.

Enjolras realized what he was doing and released her immediately.

"No, Eponine thats not what I meant, I..."

"I should go monsieur" she said, turning and leaving before he could stop her and before he could see the tears that were now streaming down her face.

* * *

**So I know there was a few weird things about Enjolras past, but it will all make sense in chapters to come. Don't forget to leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really enjoy writing this story! A lightly more E/E stuff, but it's a bit more mature, so it's a bit more of a T rating. Again PLEASE COMMENT! I want to know what you guys thing about this story.**

* * *

He hadn't been able to sleep much, his head was throbbing, but even worse were his thoughts. Why had he grabbed her that way? And her reaction. She seemed so strong and tough, but with a mere touch he had taken all that away. He knew he had to make things right, he had to talk to Marius.

He got up in the early morning, finally able to sleep for just a few hours. He dressed himself, grabbing his red jacket as usual, and made his way down to Marius' apartment.

He was just about to leave after spending five minutes knocking at the when a disheveled Marius answered the door.

"Enjolras? What are you doing here?" then he saw the large gash on Enjolras' eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

"That is unimportant. I need your help. Do you know where I could find Eponine."

Marius was taken aback. Never in his time of knowing Enjolras had he asked if he knew where to find a girl. Enjolras just stared back cooly, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, well unless she's working, she might be in the second-hand bookstore."

"Thank you" he said quickly and turned to leave.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

Enjolras took a moment before turning his head towards Marius.

"Of course."

* * *

He kept his head down as he walked down the street. He wasn't really sure what to say to her if he found him, but he knew he had to make sure he apologized.

Within a few minutes he reached the store, which had just opened. He entered and looked around, but, to his disappointment, saw no one. Just as he was about to leave, something caught his eye. Just a small movement behind one of the bookcases. He moved quickly and saw her, utterly entranced by the book she was holding.

"It's a good book." he leaned against the shelf, trying to seem relaxed.

Eponine jumped slightly at being addressed. Then realizing her who the voice belonged to she lowered the book and looked at him.

"Is there something I can do for you, monsieur?"

He moved forward, towards her, but stopped a few feet away, making sure to giver her space.

"I wanted to thank you for last" he took a slight pause, "as well as apologize."

She seemed to relax for a little, but the hand holding the book was still clenched.

"I didn't mean to scare or offend you," he continued, "what you thought, I didn't really..." he never had this much trouble getting words out, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

Eponine held back the laughter that was threatening to come pouring out. It was obvious that Enjolras was the type of man the could use his words well, and to watch him struggle to complete a single sentence was rather entertaining. It was so entertaining in fact, that she wanted to have just a little bit more fun.

She put the book on top of the shelf and approached him slowly, her head slightly bowed down. When she reached him she looked up at him seductively. She gently reached her arms up, putting them on his shoulders, feeling him tense up.

"Are you sure you don't want..." she let her soft, low, bewitching voice trail off before finishing her sentence as she moved her hands down his muscular chest.

He looked away, trying to breath and relax. Woman usually didn't have this effect on him, but Eponine's light touch and soothing voice were making him unable to think straight. He grabbed her wrists before her hands got too low and looked at her. She stared back for a second before letting her lips break into a taunting smile.

She pushed him away, full out laughing by this point.

His confusion was slowly turning into anger, but somehow, he still didn't have anything to say.

Finally she stopped laughing, after taking a long, deep breath she looked at him.

" I apologize, but you looked so confused, and I had to do it."

"Of course," he said icily.

They both looked defiantly at each other.

"I should go" she said walking past him.

He stood there for a moment, still trying to catch his breath. Realizing that he hadn't actually apologized he followed her outside, grabbing the book she had left and leaving some coins next to the cashier to pay for it.

"Eponine!"

She stopped and turned around, watching him cross the street and reach her.

"You forgot something." he said handing her the book.

"No, it's not mine, I didn't pay for it."

"Don't make me slip it in your pocket."

They both smiled, and she took the book from him.

"Enjolras, Eponine!"

They both looked up to see Marius coming, being followed by little Gavroche.

He ran up to Eponine and hugged her.

"Where were you last night." he said pulling away and trying to sound commanding.

Enjolras looked at her, his head tilted slightly to one side, trying to non-verbally communicate with her as she tried not to meet his eyes.

"I had a job to do Roche." she said soothingly, patting his head.

"Right, of course" he stepped away again and looked up at Enjolras. "I like your jacket."

"Thank you" Enjolras replied as Marius chuckled.

"That old thing. He's had that for more time than I've known him."

Enjolras just nodded, rolling his eyes. He looked up to see a few men across the street, watching the group. He recognized them instantly. Marius and Gavroche were deep in conversation, but Eponine saw him staring and turned to see what he was looking at. She turned back to him.

"You're not planning to do something are you?"

He looked back at her, waiting a little before answering.

"Should I be?"

She looked back at the group, which had a new man. He whispered something to the others and the drew back into the shadows as he walked towards them, limping slightly.

"Gavroche, come!" he commanded. The young boy looked up then moved timidly towards his father, but Eponine stood in the way.

"He is with me."

He gave her an evil, toothy grin and was about to answer when Marius stepped, not as cheerful and lighthearted as usual stepped up.

"Here, for your trouble Monsieur Thenardier." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling a few silver coins.

"Ah that's all well and good, but see, it only covers little Gavroche. EPONINE" he barked, " with me."

Enjolras was about to step up but Eponine grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and she forcefully whispered "No"

Thenardier looked back at them and chuckled.

"I recognize you." he said pulling out a pocket-watch from his trousers.

Marius watched curiously as Enjolras clenched his hands, leaning forward again and Eponine, who still held his wrist, pulling him back as she herself walked forward, towards the place the other men had been standing. After giving Enjolras one last look, her father followed, leaving a confused Marius, a slightly worried Gavroche and a very enraged Enjolras.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I felt the ending was kinda weird because it didn't come very well to me. I'm gonna make a deal with you guys, if I reach five comments, I'll post the new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've been thinking of some new ideas for the following chapters, but meanwhile here is the newest on. Don't forget to leave a comment. **

**I want to thank Danielle9Rachel, MidniteMasquerade, Une Amie Plus and IvyGreen13 . Your comments are much appreciated!**

* * *

He looked at the chair-filled room. It had been a while since he talked in front of people, but now, here he was , standing on a makeshift stage, preparing to talk to Les Amis l'ABC. He had refused Marius' offer a few times, but after going to three more "meetings", he had realized that they needed a leader.

"Looking good."

Enjolras stepped down and rolled his eyes at Marius, who was holding a beer.

"We said no alcohol." he scowled.

"No, we said no alcohol during the meeting. The meeting hasn't started."

"Well, it's about to start, so put it away."

Marius chugged the last half of his drink, earning him another eye roll, but because people were starting to enter, nothing more.

"Alright, gentlemen, take a seat, our speaker will be with you shortly."

Slowly, the room filled up, all the men curious about what was going to happen.

After everyone was seated and the reminder stood, Marius took the stage.

While Marius talked, Enjolras looked out to all the young faces, hoping to see one in particular. He was sure he had seen Gavroche enter, but saw no sign of his sister. It had been a few days since he had last seen Eponine leaving with her father, and though he tried not to think about it, he was worried. He had talked to Marius, who had simply blown him off, saying that she did this all the time. It angered Enjolras that Marius cared so little about her, after all it was people like her that they were trying to save with their revolution.

At was at that moment that his thoughts were interrupted as Marius called him to the stage.

He straightened his jacket nervously and got up. There was a moment of silence, all the men watching Enjolras expectantly.

"You say you want to change France," he started softly and slowly, "you say that you want a new government who takes care of its people," he was getting louder, his voice finding strength, " You say you want a revolution!"

The crowed cheered at his last word, and Enjolras waited for it to die down. When it finally did, he spoke not as loud as before, but his strong words reigned over the crowed.

"Yet all you do is come here and get drunk."

There was a moment of shocked silence following his statement. Then the anger started to fester up. None of these men came to be insulted.

"We don't just get drunk we plan and..." a dark, curly haired man said, standing.

"I was not done." Enjolras interrupted, his soft, but harsh tone silenced the speaker immediately.

"You are good men, I do not doubt that, but you have no real idea what you are fighting for. Have you ever slept on the street? Have you ever felt so hungry you couldn't move, so cold you couldn't feel your own body?"

"Have you?" the same man that Enjolras had silenced was up again.

Marius looked wordly at Enjolras. He knew little of his childhood, seeing as Enjolras spoke so rarely of it, but he knew that unlike many of the people present at the meeting, including himself, he had not been born into money.

Enjolras looked calmly upon the speaker.

"Is that really the point?"

"No, but what right do you have to tell us off for being wealthy if you are just like the us?"

Enjolras considered his words for a moment. He kept his childhood a secret for a reason and he wasn't sure if telling a whole group of strangers was a good idea.

"You are right, monsieur, I have no right to tell you these things, you do not know me and I do not know you. But that is neither here, nor there. The fact is that if you actually want to help these people, start a revolution for these people, well, shouldn't you know who you are fighting for?"

Unable to reply to Enjolras' true words, the speaker sat down and the group shifted their expectant gaze back to Enjolras.

"The question we must ask ourselves is, are we fighting _for_ them, or are we fighting _with_ them?"

Amidst the silence there was a small cheer, which Enjolras recognized as gavroche's voice. The cheer got louder and louder. Enjolras, seeing that his work was done got off the stage and people started standing up and talking to their neighbors. Some seemed doubtful and unsure, while others were excited to have an actual leader.

Enjolras moved back towards Marius, who was again standing with Gavroche.

"That was impressive" Marius said, patting his friend on the back.

"You think so? Didn't seem like I had that man quite convinced."

"Who? Grantaire? Don't worry about him, he's always a bit skeptical."

"What did you say his name was?"

"Grantaire."

The answer did not come from Marius' lips, rather from the man standing behind Enjolras.

The man stretched out his hand at Enjolras, who shook it politely. "It has been a while since I've seen someone argue so well."

"Thank you, uh, props to a worthy opponent."

Grantaire laughed heartily, taking a swig from the bottle that was in his right hand. Enjolras was about to say something, but he left, still laughing and hiccupping slightly.

"Marius, is he always like that?"

"Yes, like I said, he's quite skeptical, and he does enjoy a good drink once in awhile."

Enjolras raised his eyebrow and Gavroche snickered.

Taking in the fact the the young boy was there, Enjolras decided to ask the question that had been at the back of his mind the whole meeting.

"Gavroche, is Eponine here?"

"No. She had work to do."

Enjolras eyed him for a moment. He wanted answers, but he knew how protective Gavroche was of his older sister.

"Could you get her to come next meeting?"

"I don't know monsieur, like I said, she has work to do."

"Roche" he said, tentatively using Eponine's nickname for him, "you want to be part of this revolution, correct? "

"Yes, monsieur."

"I have a plan, but I need you and your sister's help. Do you think you could get her to talk to me?"

Gavroche thought for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course, monsieur. I shall go look for her." and before anyone could stop him he had left.

" And what might this plan of yours be, Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked around the room before answering Marius' question.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said, chuckling at Marius' questioning face.

* * *

Enjolras made his way slowly up the stairs. He had left the cafe a few minutes ago. Despite his best efforts, alcohol had made its way into the meeting once again, and he knew it was hopeless to try anything.

He reached the door to his small apartment and unlocked it, but before he was able to enter a voice behind him spoke.

"I heard you needed me, monsieur."

* * *

**Please, please, please, I am on my knees, review. I really want to know what you guys think. If there is something you like tell me, if there is something you don't like TELL ME. If you have any questions our ideas please post a comment. The new chapter as just about ready, and it has more in depth E/E :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had this ready for a long time, but I just finally got the time to edit it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why had she come? Gavroche had found her and said he needed her help, but it could have waited until morning. Yet, she felt the strong urge to see him, red coat and all. She saw him walking up the steps and she drew back further into the almost invisible shadows. He made it to his door and she heard the lock click.

"I heard you needed me, monsieur."

He turned around looking for the source of the voice he recognized and she stepped forward. His features softened at the sight of her and he opened the door for her. She looked at the door, then at him and moved slowly and cautiously towards it, passing him and entering into the now familiar apartment. He followed closely behind, lighting a candle to illuminate their path. She sat on the chair that was pulled up to the kitchen counter and he stood on the opposite side.

"Are you hungry? Would you care for some soup?"

"I am fine monsieur." she said forcefully.

He sighed, then quickly started a fire and put a the pot of soup he'd made earlier on top. He turned back to Eponine, who looked angry now.

"Monsieur, as I said before, I am not..."  
"Don't lie to me" he interrupted her and although he almost whispered it, the strength and power behind it made the statement almost deadly.

They held their gaze until Enjolras returned to the soup. It was another few minutes before he served it. She looked in the bowl then back at him. His face daring her to refuse what he knew she most wanted. She grabbed the spoon and starting eating, slowly at first but as the hot meal went down her throat it became increasingly obvious how truly hungry she really was. Within seconds she finished the first bowl, but Enjolras was ready for that and he handed her an even large second.

He watched her eat hungrily. In the few days since he had last seen her she had accumulated more dirt and grime. Her dress was torn even more and bruises covered her bare arms. Although it was hard to see in the flickering candle light, he saw two hand-shaped bruises around her neck, as if someone had tried to strangle her. He reached his hand out, unable to stop himself, but Eponine pulled back.

"Eponine" he uttered softly. He wanted to ask what happened, but he knew the answer.

"Gavroche said you needed me, so here I am. What do you need help with?" her voice was cold and distant, not willing to discuss the markings on her skin.

He let his hand drop, realizing that if he pushed her she would just close off even more.

"I need your help with the revolution."

"No."

He looked up at her with surprise. He had not expected her to be so decisive.

"Why?"

"I agree, things need to change, but Les Amis has it wrong. You are just a group of young men getting drunk. What change can you bring?"

" We can fight."  
"And get killed? Not much revolution in that if you ask me."

"At least we will die fighting." his voice was getting harsher and he could feel anger swell up inside him. After all, it was people like her he was fighting for.

"Then that is where our thoughts differ. You believe that this revolution is worth dying for, I believe its worth living for." she unlike him kept calm.

"So you would just lie at their feet and take it?"

"No. But I wouldn't get killed for it."

There was a moment of silence as Enjolras tried to regain his emotions. When he finally did he asked her a simple question.

"Do your parents know how to read?"

"What?" she said, taken aback by the randomness of his query. When he didn't reply she continued. "No. Why?"

He ignored her question and asked yet another in return.

"How did you learn then?"

"I taught myself. I still don't see your point."

"And Gavroche? Does he..."

"I taught him."  
"Exactly!" his exclamation made her jump, "You're wrong. You and I do think alike. You see a problem and you fix it, as do I. There is a problem in France and I wish to fix it."

She looked at him, unsure of how to reply to his well-argued point.

"But you are fighting for people you do not even understand."

He took in her words, and for the second time that day he wanted to tell someone his deepest secret. He longed to tell her, to show her that he truly was devoted to the cause, but he knew he couldn't.

"Then help me understand," he said, taking her hand.

"I should go." she said suddenly, pulling away. She stood up and crossed to the door.

"'Ponine" he was unsure what made him cut off the first sound of her name, but it sounded right.

She stopped at the door, surprised by the new nickname.

"Just come to the meeting tomorrow. Things are changing. You'll see. Our revolution is a worthy cause."

"I'll try" she said before leaving.

* * *

Should she go to the meeting? Enjolras had been adamant about her being there and if she was being completely honest to herself, she wanted to go. But she still hadn't gather the amount of money her father had ask for, and things had been rocky since the meeting in the alley with Enjolras. She didn't feel the need to be strangled again. Then she remembered the book, still hidden in the inside pocket of her coat. It would be more than enough to pay off her father and she could go to the meeting. Enjolras seemed to really care for this revolution, maybe, she decided, it would be a good idea to go, just this once.

She made her way to her house, hoping that her father would be there so she could give him her earnings. She found a pitiful sight as she entered the small apartment. Her father, drunk, though she had seen him even worse, was lying on the ground, another women, most certainly not her mother, next to him. She knocked to get his attention. He got up and looked at his daughter, then back to the women, muttering something but getting up, grabbing his pants. They both walked out of the room. Eponine handed him the money and the book. He looked at it.

"What the hell is this?"

"A book." she said rolling her eyes.

She felt a painful sting as the swinging book made contact with her face.

"Do not sasse me girl. I know what this is. What is it worth to me?"

She straightened up, trying to hide her pain.

"Sell it. It should be enough to pay off what I owe you."

He eyed and finally said "It better. Now get your sorry ass out and I don't want to see you again today."

She didn't need to be told twice, and she was already late for the meeting.

* * *

She walked into the room full of men. They were all conversing, waiting for the meeting to begin. Marius took the stage trying to get everyone to pay attention, but only a few took notice and the room kept its volume. Then she saw him, in a red military jacket as usual. He was getting on stage, heading towards Marius whispering something in his ear when he reached him. Marius nodded and got off the stage.

Enjolras waited a few seconds as people started to pay attention.

"Thank you all for coming."

A few people cheered but were silenced by the look he gave them. And then he started talking. If she thought she had heard him speak passionately before, it was nothing compared to the way he was vocalizing himself now. His well crafted words sound powerful in his baritone overtones. He moved across the stage, his hands waving dramatically. His speech lasted for another forty-five minutes, but watching him was so mesmerizing that Eponine didn't pay attention to the time. Finally it ended..

"And remember, we are not fighting for them, we are fighting with them."

Everyone clapped and cheered, Eponine included. She moved towards the door, she didn't want to leave, but she felt out of place among the bourgeoisie boys. She almost made it, but Gavroche saw here.

"EPONINE!"

"Roche keep your voice down" she said, but the damage was done. Enjolras, who had been talking with some people, including Marius looked up at the mention of her name, spotting its owner.

He excused himself and made his way towards her.

"Eponine, I'm glad you made it." smiling, but eyeing the small cut the book had made on her face. She turned away, not wanting to see the pity on his face.

"Yes, well it was very informative, but I must go now."

"Right, of course. Well, I hope I changed your mind."

She looked at him and just as simply as she had answered him the previous night, she did so again.

"Yes."

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


End file.
